dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Aelwen Abernant
Aelwen is the antagonizing older sister of Adaine, and the daughter of the Abernant family. She goes to Hudol. Adaine and herself have a sibling rivalry. In Episode 1, we first meet Aelwen when the Abernant family is having breakfast on the first day of school. Her sister, Adaine, and herself start having an argument, and Adaine casts Ray Of Sickness on her older sister. They have another argument before leaving for school, and Adaine attempts to punch her sister in the face twice, as well as cast Tasha's Hideous Laughter. She repels the spell onto Adaine so she shows up to Aguefort laughing like a maniac In Episode 11, Aelwen lies to her parents and tells them she is going out to study with Penelope Everpetal when actually she is going to a house party. Coincidentally, The Bad Kids (except for Adaine) get an invitation to the same house party at Ostentatia Wallace's house that is hosted by the Hudol Hellions. Aelwen appears wearing a skimpy pink outfit and summons a bunch of elemental cheerleaders from Aguefort Adventuring Academy, but just after she grabs a bottle, hits the back of a Hudol student and uses a Cantrip to suck the alcohol. According to The Bad Kids, she seems to be acting "crazy" but not knowing this is just her way of "letting loose" all the stress she had from her parents. She then makes out with Fabian Seacaster then lays some dragon spice on his chest and snorts it. Riz takes a photo of Fabian and Aelwen making out and sends it to Adaine, telling her to come to the party. Enraged, Adaine rushes and arrives at the party and goes with Riz to spy on her sister who was just seen upstairs in a bedroom. They lurk outside the door and try to hear what is happening. Riz and Adaine overhear Aelwen peer-pressuring Ostentatia into doing something. Adaine and Riz break down the door to find that Aelwen has trapped Ostentatia in a palimpsest. In Episode 12, Aelwen slows down time with a magic pocket-watch, later revealed to be Arthur Aguefort's, and The Bad Kids go into battle with her and her cheerleaders. In the middle of the fight, Gorgug was able to start time again after snatching the pocket-watch from an air-elemental Aguefort cheerleader, who was fighting over it with Aelwen due to a successful use of Fig's Suggestion. After a long battle, Adaine finally takes down Aelwen with a successful spell-cast of Tasha's Hideous Laughter (This can be perceived as revenge for the first day of school when Adaine tried to cast the same spell on her but failed.)The Bad Kids The Bad Kids restrain Aelwen's hands in a complex way so that she can't cast magic and Adaine stuffs a sock in her mouth for extra precaution. In addition, Fig uses magic to make Aelwen's stomach look chubby in front of the Hudol students who are complementing Adaine with her use of Tasha's Hideous Laughter. They take the sock out of her mouth as it was impossible to understand her with the sock on and Aelwen reveals that this is the first girl that she has trapped in a palimpsest. She refuses to tell Adaine who she is working for as she literally cannot answer her . One of the Hudol boys tells The Bad Kids that, although time was stopped, he could see that they put up a good fight with the seconds of the battle he saw. They ask him what is going on and he says that the girls at Hudol throw their own parties and have barriers that prevent divination spells, so they throw their own parties and in order to not make the parties a literal "Sausage Festival," they pay Aelwen to come to the parties to provide alcohol and create elemental cheerleaders so that the Hudol boys "may flirt with them and may kiss them the mouth." Adaine takes out her crystal and records this information so that her parents will know that their daughter is misbehaving. But when Adaine asks the Hudol boy if this is against Hudol rules, they all disappears in a puff of smoke. The Bad Kids call the police and Sklonda Gukgak. They arrive and put Aelwen in handcuffs. However, Anguin and Eilanwyn arrive on the scene and demand that Aelwen be let out of custody due to her having 'diplomatic immunity.' Sklonda gets angry as they don't remember that she was just in their house a few hours ago and explains that 'diplomatic immunity' can be revoked if any members of the family don't feel safe around any certain family member. Adaine announces that she doesn't feel safe around Aelwen, and with Aelwen's 'diplomatic immunity' revoked, Sklonda throws her in the back of a police cruiser, tells Anguin "suck my dick, fuck you" and Aelwen is taken to jail. Later on, Riz, Fabian, and Adaine all go to the Abernant home and search through Aelwen's room. Under her bed they find money, guns, drugs, and handcuffs. Fabian takes a pair of handcuffs for himself, much to Adaine's and Riz's disgust. In her closet, they find a wooden replica of a boat and find out through Adaine's Identify Spell that it is a model of the boat called 'The Harpy,' that was carrying the Elvin Oracle, and made of the wood from said ship. The boat is carved with runes surrounding the ship. They also find a spell that Aelwen has made using notes from Adaine's divination textbook called Detect Maiden. This makes it apparent that Aelwen was working with The Harvestmen and they fell back on her to trap the Maidens in the palimpsests once Johnny Spells and Coach Daybreak both died. Aelwen is visited in prison by Fig, disguised as Penelope, to discuss about the palimpsest. Aelwen tells that the palimpsest is probably in an evidence locker somewhere. Fig then asks Aelwen weather or not she thinks that "he" will be mad, to which she agrees. She offers to talk to him to please Aelwen but messes up her cover a bit by asking where he lives. Aelwen tells her that she doesn't know where he lives since (the real) Penelope can only get in contact with him. Fig then excuses herself to the bathroom, turns back into herself and escapes out the bathroom window. Later on we find out that Aelwen has been broken out of prison by Fallinel operatives, spurring a war between the two states. She is currently being held in prison in Fallinel, though Fabian intends to rescue her. In Episode 15, it is revealed that Adaine is the elven oracle since she was the one who took Watches and Wards from the library on the first day. This shows Aelwen's involvement in the conspiracy since she was the one who told Adaine to steal the book in the first place and she was the one who killed the previous elven oracle thus making sure that Adaine would be able to touch the book to remove the ward around the school. Category:Characters Category:Fantasy High